


Power Play

by Sed



Series: Lionfang Week 2020 [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Fantasy, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: Lionfang Week Day 7 - TrustIn truth, Anduin simply enjoyed speaking the words and watching his lover obey without question. Not that he had a choice in the matter.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Lionfang Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837471
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: Lionfang Prompt Week





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> We've reached the end of Lionfang Week, and I decided to end the event as I began. With a bang.
> 
>  **NOTE:** This story is not going to be for everyone. There are themes in this story that may be disturbing to some readers. I urge you to check the tags and make sure you know what you're getting into before you start.

Varok dropped to his knees, and Anduin smiled down at him. “Very good,” he said, though it was mostly pointless. Some part of Varok would hear him, and possibly even register the praise, but he wasn’t really _there_. Although it was fun to pretend otherwise. And, in truth, Anduin simply enjoyed speaking the words and watching his lover obey without question. Not that he had a choice in the matter. That was sort of the point.

“Open your mouth,” Anduin said quietly.

He had his cock in his hand, and had been stroking it slowly as he watched Varok—stripped down to nothing but his various piercings—lie back on the bed and touch himself for Anduin’s pleasure. Anduin had been seated in a plush armchair, watching Varok stroke his own stiff cock with one hand while he fucked himself with his other, pushing two fingers into his wet and admittedly inviting hole. But that wasn’t what Anduin wanted from him at the moment. He had other plans.

“Tongue.”

Varok opened his mouth a bit wider and pushed his tongue out, and Anduin took full advantage of it; he brushed the head of his cock back and forth, enjoying the velvet-soft feeling. The warmth of his mouth. He pushed deeper, and Varok kept perfectly still, just as Anduin willed it.

“That’s good, Varok,” Anduin sighed. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes as he fed his cock to his lover, slowly rutting into his open mouth and rubbing across his tongue. He had a strong urge to come that way, into Varok’s open mouth, so that it dripped down his chin and onto his broad chest.

And so he did. Because he _could_.

He could do whatever he wanted.

Varok didn’t so much as flinch; he took Anduin’s come and never moved, barely even blinking as the first spurt hit him in the back of the throat. Anduin groaned and rubbed his cock on the tip of Varok’s tongue as he spent the last of his climax. It wouldn’t be his only one for the evening, but it had certainly been a good start.

Without a word, Varok began to lick up the bit of come that had landed on his lips and chin. He looked down at his chest, and ran his fingers through the stripe of white that had landed there.

“You should clean yourself up,” Anduin said.

Varok immediately did so. Watching him suck the come from his fingers was unexpectedly arousing, Anduin found. The discovery pleased him.

He left Varok where he was on the floor and moved over to the bed. Pushing his trousers down around his hips, he bent over the mattress and spread his legs as much as the position would allow. A moment later, Varok was kneeling behind him, lapping at his ass, his large tongue expertly working Anduin’s hole. “That’s right,” Anduin breathed. He reached back and spread himself open to give Varok more room. “Don’t be shy about it.”

He heard Varok groan, and smiled; there were some things that he couldn’t entirely control, and his partner’s arousal was one of them. It was good to know that Varok was enjoying himself as much as Anduin. After all, his intention wasn’t to be greedy.

Not entirely.

Varok licked and sucked and worked at him until Anduin was hard again. He was absolutely unrelenting. Anduin squirmed against the bed, practically humping the mattress, and he thought he might come for the second time like that. He didn’t really want to—he wanted to savor it this time. But it was hard to ignore the heat and drag of Varok’s tongue, and the way it flicked against his sensitive hole over and over until Anduin was practically delirious with pleasure. He groaned, loud and drawn-out in the otherwise silent bedchamber, reveling in the obscenely wet sound of Varok’s efforts.

There were simply too many ways the evening could go from where they were presently. Anduin wanted Varok to fuck him, but he also wanted to sit on his face and see which would last longer: Varok’s tongue, or Anduin’s control over him. At the same time, he wanted to choke on his enormous cock, but he also wanted to have Varok pin him down and take him roughly while he pretended to hate it. There were so many possibilities, and he could do some of them, but he couldn’t do them all. This would only last for so long before he exhausted them both.

“Mm,” Anduin hummed, reaching back far enough to grasp Varok’s silver hair and pull him flush against his ass. “What should I do with you?”

Anduin smirked into the mattress, biting his lip as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Varok was nothing if not generous in bed, but he was also unfailingly gentle. Even when Anduin asked him to be rough, Varok couldn’t quite seem to find it in himself to let go completely. Anduin knew he wanted to, it was simply too difficult. He was too afraid to make a mistake if he lost control.

But now _Anduin_ was in control, not Varok.

Large hands, strong as iron manacles, closed over his wrist. The wet heat of Varok’s mouth abruptly disappeared from behind him, and a heavy weight settled against his back. Varok pinned his arms to the bed as Anduin bucked against him. It was difficult to pretend as though he wasn’t thrilled by what was happening. “This is what you’ve wanted all along, isn’t it?” Anduin asked, pulling at Varok’s implacable grip. “To get me alone so you can have your way with me?”

His arms were jerked behind his back, and Varok switched to holding both of his wrists with one hand. Anduin imagined it wasn’t terribly difficult for him to do. He heard Varok spit, and then a moment later the slick head of his cock was pushing at him, seeking entrance. Anduin pretended to thrash in his hold, fighting to break free, despite knowing he could end it at any time with nothing more than a thought.

“Don’t, please,” he gasped, rocking his hips against the bed to grind his cock into the mattress. Varok slid in deep in one long thrust, pushing Anduin up onto the tips of his toes, until he could barely touch the floor. “I’ll do anything you want,” Anduin panted.

Varok started to thrust, harder and faster than he ever would have when he was the one in control. Anduin felt the growl that rumbled up from his chest, and knew it as one of pleasure—he and Varok had fucked often and variously enough that he could tell that sound apart from genuine anger, or discomfort. Still, for just a few seconds, he eased off, giving Varok a little bit of himself back. His arms were immediately released, and Anduin bit back on a disappointed sound.

Then Varok’s fingers closed around his hair and jerked his head back roughly, and Anduin felt a sharp pang of arousal. He tightened his control again, and Varok’s fist along with it, and unleashed everything.

“Oh—f—fuck—” Anduin gasped, bowed back and spread open while Varok pounded into him. His fingers clawed at the bedding, and he tried to remember how to pretend he was resisting. “Stop, please,” he panted, reaching up to grab Varok’s wrist. “It’s—ah!—too much!” That wasn’t entirely part of the act; Anduin’s spine was on fire, and his cock was heavy and aching for attention, but he loved every second of it despite the discomfort. He reached down with one hand to palm his belly, and felt the unmistakable bulge of Varok’s cock pushing at his abdomen from within.

“Tell me,” he whispered between each hard thrust, “tell me.”

“I’m going to make you my pet,” Varok said. His voice wasn’t quite his own, but that didn’t matter. “Take you whenever and however I wish, whether or not you want it. Especially if you don’t.”

Anduin groaned. He struggled to keep from touching himself.

“Breed you until you are so full of my seed that you can barely move.”

“Light, _yes_ ,” Anduin hissed. “Oh, I want that, I want it.” He swallowed and tried to wet his mouth, licking his dry lips and saying, “But—but what if someone discovers what you’ve done.”

“ _Everyone_ will see what I have done to you.”

The whimper that escaped him was entirely one of pleasure; Anduin braced his hands on the bed and pushed back onto Varok’s thick cock, forcing him deeper. “Please, don’t take me in front of them,” he panted. “I couldn’t stand it if they knew…”

“Yes,” Varok rumbled in his ear. He ground his hips against Anduin’s ass. “On your hands and knees, in the middle of the throne room. Let them watch helplessly as I make a whore of their king.”

“Fuck!” Anduin shouted. He was so close to coming. Varok let go of his hair, and Anduin collapsed atop the bed. A few seconds later those same strong hands took hold of his hips, instead, dragging him back onto the cock that stretched him open and filled him until he thought he couldn’t fit any more. He lost the will to keep up the game of pretend, then. Varok fucked him hard and fast, so rough with every thrust that Anduin’s skin felt raw where it rubbed against the quilt. He wanted so much to let Varok simply use him as he wished; to throw him around like a child’s plaything, and take his pleasure from Anduin’s body without regard for comfort or feeling.

But he also wanted more. He wanted Varok to feel the results of the gift he had given Anduin, and enjoy some of it for himself.

Fortunately, that wasn’t difficult to arrange.

As easily as snapping a thread, Anduin abruptly released his control over Varok’s mind. He heard a gasp behind him, and then felt the familiar shudder that heralded Varok’s climax. With a choked growl, Varok “woke” in the midst of coming inside Anduin. It left him struggling to control his movements as he jerked his hips mindlessly, overcome by the sudden torrent of sensation.

“Anduin,” he gasped. He blindly sought Anduin’s hand and held it tight. “Oh—”

“Keep it in when you’re finished,” Anduin said. He reached back with his other hand to grasp Varok’s thigh. “Just leave it.”

Varok nearly collapsed atop him, but he did not pull out when he was through. Anduin was still unbearably hard, and he struggled to keep from rutting against the bed and chasing his own release, so desperate for it now he could barely think straight.

Luckily, Varok knew him—inside and out. He slipped a hand below Anduin and palmed his cock. Anduin practically sobbed into the bedding and bucked his hips, pushing back onto Varok’s half-hard cock. Varok took the hint and rocked against him. He moved slowly, only enough to rub Anduin’s cock against his own callused palm. It was maddening. Anduin fisted the quilt beneath him and groaned as each push drove him closer and closer to coming.

“Come for me,” Varok commanded gently. Anduin could feel his cock slipping out bit by bit, slick from his come, and it was enough to tip him over into climax. He came shouting into the quilt, with Varok still just barely inside him. He could feel the wet heat of his orgasm spilling out around him, into Varok’s palm. Then those strong fingers closed around his shaft and pumped him slowly through the last lazy pulses of it, and Anduin did sob then.

“Stop, please,” he whined when the sensation became too much to bear. Varok immediately withdrew his hand and pulled out completely. He stepped back to give Anduin room.

Somehow, Anduin managed to crawl up onto the bed and collapse in a heap. He lay there, face down, struggling to catch his breath.

Varok watched him. As silent as he had been under mind control. He seemed uncertain, and it wasn’t like him.

“What’s wrong?” Anduin panted.

“Are you alright?”

What a strange thing to ask, especially considering what they had been engaged in for most of the evening. And who had been the subject. “I should be asking you that,” Anduin said. “What do you remember?”

Varok shook his head. “Not much.”

“That’s a shame.”

He received a grunt in agreement, and Varok sat down on the bed beside him. “But you enjoyed it?”

Anduin tried to laugh, but it only came out as a dry huff of air. “Perhaps a bit too much. Varok…”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” He tried to roll over on his side, and mostly managed it. Sort of. “I’m sure you must have had doubts about this.”

Varok brushed some of the hair from Anduin’s face, gently tucking it behind his ear. “I trust you to know what you can handle,” he said, “and I trust you not to harm me.”

That Varok had ever even considered whether or not Anduin might hurt him in such a state was almost difficult to believe. But he had handed over control of his entire being, giving Anduin absolute power over him, with no knowledge of what he might do during that time. It was a great deal to ask of anyone, and yet Varok had volunteered himself. It was a difficult thing to imagine, especially for a proud orc warrior.

Anduin inched closer to him and slung an arm over one thick green thigh. He hugged it close and ignored the chuckle he received in return.

That Varok’s trust in him was so complete should not have been surprising, but it was. He realized that same implicit understanding had been a part of their relationship since the very beginning, whether or not either of them had ever been aware of it. Anduin was smaller, weaker, more vulnerable in many ways than Varok, and yet… the potential danger posed by the orc with whom he shared his bed, life, and heart had never once crossed his mind. Varok had been granted Anduin’s complete and total trust from the moment they first laid eyes on each other. He had never needed to ask for it, just as Anduin had not needed to ask for his. It was rather extraordinary, really. And quite humbling.

Anduin reached for Varok’s hand and loosely twined their fingers together. He thought perhaps they should talk about it; about that deep trust between them, both unspoken and spoken, and what it might mean for their future.

But then Varok shifted, settling down on the bed as though preparing to sleep. He pulled Anduin against him and closed his eyes as he breathed out a long, contented sigh. A small smile curled the corners of his mouth. “I think I may be remembering more,” he said.

Anduin peered up at him, finding one gold eye cracked open. “Oh?”

“Mhm,” Varok hummed. “So, the throne room?”

Perhaps they had a few other things to discuss first.

**Author's Note:**

> We've officially reached 50 fics in the ship! 🍾


End file.
